Eishi Of Zero
by sammyboy47
Summary: Saito Hiraga is an Imperial Royal Guard TSF pilot. He was about to die in an explosion from a G-element based tech, but fate has given him a new life. NOT COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**So I was thinking of what if a mecha was in the ZnT World. Then this idea came out of my mind, and I have some original flavors rather than nothing more than a filler fic.**

**And no, the story is not gonna be like Gundam x Znt crossover fanfic, Glory to the Principality of Tristain. I have my own plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Zero no Tsuikama _and Muv Luv : Alternative and as well as Type-00 Takemikazuchi though I wish I want one on the latter.**

* * *

Formerly Seoul, Korea / Seoul Defense Line, Seoul, Korea

April 12, 2004

A pair of humanoid figures is flying in high speed, decreasing their altitude while at it. However a beam of light struck through one of the figure and a second later, the figure in question exploded while the surviving one started to strafe left and right while flying in an attempt not to suffer the same fate of its companion.

2nd Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of the 13th Imperial Royal Guards Battalion Wolf Blade of Empire of Japan, currently attached on Imperial Japan Expeditionary Task Force. He was a pilot of a humanoid machine known as Tactical Surface Fighter or TSF for short. The humanoid figures earlier are other TSF models, not unlike his Type-00C Takemikazuchi and its other variants that he and other Royal Guards are issued with.

They are sent to retake the Korean Peninsula from the hordes of alien invaders known as Beings of Extra Terrestrial and Adversary to humanity or simply known as BETA. The liberation was going well, until a new BETA strain currently known as Knight-class or commonly preferred to, Jellys due to their Jellyfish like appearance. They are rarely seen in the battlefield but they are great force-multipliers and deadly fighters, capable of defending its own from any TSF especially if the TSF in question is not meant for melee-combat and have inadequate melee combat loadout. This BETA strain was believed to be pivotal for pushing back the human forces, and the coalition of United Nations, Japanese and Korean forces are currently retreating to the tip of the peninsula in which they will regroup and push-back again.

Saito watches from his TSF as the Shiranui TSF, one of the survivors of an earlier duo landed. The TSF was the only survivor of its squadron, as of now it is more likely to be attached to other units that currently needs to refill their manpower in the field. Saito ran a check on his Takemikazuchi and his personal cargo that he loaded on his TSF. Their squadron's objective right now is to hold off the BETA until the entire force has evacuated, their objective right now is to eliminate a herd of BETA that is trying to flank their base, while their personnel and important assets is being removed from the base. They will rendezvous with the rest of their battalion and the UN owned XSSAS -02 Leonidas, a second iteration of the project e**X**perimental **S**iege and **S**upport **A**ir**S**hip, a low-flying airship that provides heavy fire-support while maintaining its low-altitude and its limited Rutherford field to protect it from anti-aircraft fire from the Laser-class BETAs that instantly destroys human's air superiority making holding off the BETA horde _very_ difficult.

* * *

**Few Hours Later...**

Saito cut down an almost lucky Grappler-class BETA that is trying to make a first damage to his TSF as well as a group of Tank-class BETAs that try to latch on him in one swipe. Several minutes later, the rest of their battalion arrive and reinforced them, and made an Arrowhead 2 formation. A minute later, the Leonidas has arrived and starts to gun-down the BETAs as it swoops down the oncoming BETA horde.

The Leonidas was a 50 meter long airship, 19meters wide and 7 meter tall, that is inspired by XG-70 Susanoo, the difference is that it was meant as flying air support platform and staying on the air as long as possible by using the anti-gravity Moorcook-Lechte Engine and the Rutherford Field to protect it from anti-aircraft fire. It has 8 36mm point-defense gauss chaingun that defends the airship as well as providing fire-support to friendly troops. Its two primary armaments is first, the single 155mm Gauss Artillery Cannon that is located on the top center of the airship, providing 360 degrees coverage of indirect fire-support with rate of fire ranging from 10 rounds per minute to 60 rounds per minute depending on barrel condition. The second, the main armament is a ball swivel mounted Multi-purpose Energy Weapon System, capable of firing laser fire that is capable of penetrating a Destroyer-class from front to back and as well as ion particle cannon that has good area of effect coverage.

As for the protection, the Leonidas has autonomous Close in Weapon System or CIWS short, it is dedicated on protecting the airship from being latch on by any BETAS as well as eliminating those who made it. It is equipped with 17mm 19-stage gauss chaingun. And if any BETAs attempt to disable the CIWS or the point defense turret, it has the Hedgehog Gauss Close In Defense System based from the Javelin CIDS using its 45-stage coilgun it can be reused many times by recharging the capacitors to launch the meter long, 72mm serrated metal spike to impale any BETAS and then reeled back by its titanium cable back on its launch tube.

What makes the Leonidas and its other fellow airship class, last long in the air is first what makes afloat is the Moorcook-Lechte engine and the Rutherford Field that protects it from anti-aircraft laser fire, though both systems requires the G-element that is only found on BETA hives but humanity has captured BETA hives already to allow such G-element based technology to be in greater quantities ever before. Another thing that powers its many systems is the G-element makes it a good superconductor allowing power-hungry system to be powered aboard the airship. Another thing that powers it is the hydrogen cells aboard the ship and as well as turbine located in the main engines.

For the last note with the Leonidas, the main reason it uses Gauss/CoilGun weaponries is that to remove the need of space-consuming cartridges as the propellants needed takes space as opposed to ferromagnetic armatures inserted on the projectiles, since it uses electricity as a primary component to launch the projectile. Another thing is that its users can create its ammunition without the need of propellants since they took time to create and can be almost made of any metallic materials and only need portable equipment to create such projectile. This allows the Leonidas to maintain the dominance of the human forces for a longer time.

As the Leonidas swoop down, its point-defense turret starts gunning down the BETAs, the 36mm depleted uranium tipped 4inch long spike travelling at ultra-high velocity liquefies any BETA it contacts with, with its advance fire control system, its operators are able to gun down their targets with ease. The energy weapon system, vaporizes any BETAs that gets into its line of fire, as the Leoniads unleash death in all directions, the 155mm artillery of the Leonidas launched its beehive round. The beehive round is a _wide_ area of effect akin to canister round used on 120mm cannons. It is done releasing _thousands_ of flechettes to cut down BETAs that doesn't have much protection against such threats.

* * *

Major Seijorou Makabe, the battalion commander of Wolf Blade received word that the base personnel has successfully evacuated and is waiting for all forces in the field to retreat to next the defense line. The battalion moves to make way and regroup with the remaining Japanese UN forces. Saito's squadron was left behind to cover the rear. Suddenly lasers struck the Leonidas at different parts in one side, the Moorcock-Lechte engine shuts down despite its failsafe measures. The Leonidas starts to descend slowly. It's the least the failed failsafe measures can do for the Leonidas.

"Wof Blade 5 to Wolf Blade 1, the Leonidas was hit! I repeat the Leonidas was hit!" Saito's squadron leader quickly informs Major Makabe. The squadron leader is piloting a Type-00 – 'A' variant which is only used by small unit commanders, the 'A' variant is clad in white paint.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Leonidas, the crew is desperately trying to reactivate the Moorcook Lechete engine, while the Point Defense crew still continue shooting the oncoming BETA horde. The auxillary thrusters try to keep the Leonidas in the air. If all options to keep the Leonidas in the air running and as well as preserving it, the crew will activate the self-destruct system so the BETA won't be able to adapt the technology just like the earlier variant of Susanoo back in Sadogoshima.

Saito and one of his squadmate look at the origin of the laser fire. A second later, a group of Laser-class materializes out of thin air, but that is what did not fully shock them it was a jellyfish like figure that really shock them.

"Knight-class, 4-o-clock! Damn jelly cloak an entire group of laser-class!" one of Saito' squadmate commented.

The jellyfish like creatures was responsible for ruining the human forces formation, going behind enemy-lines and causing confusion is one of the many things it can do. The Knight-class itself is an intelligent one, doing commando raids with a handful of BETA's to wreak havoc or assisting the vanguards of every wave of BETAs. If it's wounded, it will absorb BETA's to recover the damage done to it, and there is a _lot_ of BETAs available for consumption.

"Engaging Knight=class" another of Saito's squadmate notified on the comms, firing his Type 82 rifle's 36mm chaingun at the jelly-like BETA.

Another reason why the Knight-class is well feared is that at the cost of using its support-abilities such as invisibility, it will use it primary offensive weapons that is also an effective defensive weapon, razor sharp monomolecular filaments coming from its own tendrils, it can cut metal given enough forces and the Knight-class can fully manipulate it to create shield lattice to destroy oncoming threats or anything that has lower than scale of 10 in Mohs Scale of Hardness. And the lattice shield is already blocking most of the incoming 36mm while dodging the lucky ones as it approach the enemies at mediocre speed of 80km/h.

The crew of Leondias noticed this and informs Saito and his flight, to gun down the Knight-class just to divert its lattice shield while it catches the BETA and the remaining Laser-class with its Beehive round. The plan worked but the Knight-class was only severely damaged, it started to grab a nearby Grappler class and absorbed it fully healing the damaged done by the beehive round and started to move in.

One of the UN Shiranuis that is with them move in to deal with the BETA using its assault canon to forced the Knight-class to shield itself while the other UN Shiranui attack it from its flank. But the flanker is not fully aware of the Knight-class's ability to cover its distance on the flanking Shiranui. Then again neither does anyone present in the battle. The same can be said to anyone who survived encounter with that BETA strain.

In a blink of an eye the Knight-class approach the Shranui in a manner that one can say 'teleport' or more accurately 'flash step'. The Knight-class then slices the poor Shiranui into pieces with its monomolecular filaments. The stunned pilot has no time to react and attempt to get away from the BETA.

The pilot's death was quickly avenged by Saito as he hit the BETA with the HESH round from the 120mm cannon mounted on his Type 82, he later then head to the supply container to get a fresh Type-82 from one of the supply container and gets a few ammunition clip for his 36mm chaingun. However the Leonidas was not going anywhere, its Moorcock-Lechte engine is on its last leg and is either going to stay there for a long time as it slowly dies down or overload the engine so the tech wont be adapted by the BETA, protocol demands the latter and the crew is going to comply to that as it prepares it evacuation vehicle which is currently has a UH-60 Blackhawk on-board.

"Wolf Blade 5 to Wolf Blade 1, you and the survivors get out of here while we protect the Leonidas crew's evacuation while it prepares the self-destruction. We'll make sure the detonation goes well."

Major Seijorou knows that arguing with his subordinates and putting their lives on the line will be dangerous to the rest of his unit. "Copy Wolf Blade 5, once the detonation is near completion head to Supply Point to refuel and head to new rally point." He hopes that his men will make it back.

As some of the crew prepares the UH-60 Blackhawk, the commander of the airship started to commence the self-destruction of the Moorcock Lechte engine. Unfortunately, the automated self-destruct system is disabled. He tried the back-up systems and found them in the same condition. Of all the bad things that can happen, this is what is happening. He cursed its manufacturers and the design team even though he knew that the airship was a prototype currently under field testing and already giving great results. The only way to self-destruct it was for someone to manually overload the Moorcock-Lechte drive and cause a massive explosion just like back in Sadogoshima, the difference is that the airship is lighter and the Moorcock-Lechte drive has lower power so Seoul won't suffer the same fate just like Sadogoshima.

"Leonidas to Wolf Blade 5, the automated self-destruct sequence is _permanently_ disabled we have no choice but to manually overload the Drive and the system is haywire, so we don't know if we can initiate the self-destruct on time, I need a group to stay here for a while the overload starts, our escape chopper is ready and I have already put all turrets into automated mode with the artillery firing beehive rounds at designated areas." The commander takes a breath to say his next words."I...I'll stay behind and overload the drive while the rest of the crew leaves"

"Wolf Blade 5 here, I understood the situation, we will hold here until the overload sequence is successfully initiated and secured. If possible, can the turrets at the lower hull protect the supply container?"

"Can do, Wolf Blade 5, point defense turrets at the lower hull is prioritizing the protection of the supply containers over your TSFs. It's what the onboard A.I. can only do."

* * *

Few minutes later, the Blackhawk is carrying its passengers save for the commander who insisted to that the crew should left him and carry the data of the Leonidas for investigation. The TSF on the ground fought bravely, with the Beehive rounds greatly reducing the swarm of BETAs and the energy weapons swiftly eliminates the Destroyer-class. Fortunately, the Fort-class are easily dealt with from afar with the Leonidas sensors detecting it early and the TSF's killing it easily with headshots from HESH round from their 120mm cannon.

An hour and a half later, the commander was able to start the overload of the Moorcock-Lechte Drive. After many attempts, the commander was able to do it by shooting the anti-overloading diodes that prevents it from overloading with the use of one of the anti-material rifles that was put on-board in case any lucky Tank-class BETAs managed to get in the Leonidas. Other attempts just allowed the Moorcock-Lechte Drive's main protection shell to vaporize and expose its important parts in which the commander take great patience to wait for intervals of the vaporizing anomaly so he can shoot the diodes succesfully. Finally, the Drive started to overload and he diverted the back-up power to speed up the overloading. After such attempts, he takes a breath and pulls out a picture of his family from his pocket and takes a last long look before his imminent death. While at it, he calls the surviving TSFs about the good news...as well as the bad news.

"Leonidas to Wolf Blade 5, do you copy?"

"We copy, Leonidas. Did you do it?" the TSF pilot take a look at his remaining squadrons, 7 of them remains including the surviving Shiranui that Saito watched landed earlier before heading out for sorty.

"Yes, but the bad things is after exhausting all options, I have no choice but to make it overload in an unpredictable manner."

"What?!" Wolf Blade 5 exclaimed.

"It is unknown if the Drive will explode right after I finish talking or tomorrow, that is the problem. The pace of the overloading changes from slow to very slow in a random pattern. Hopefully, it will explode within a few hours. Also, if any BETAs destroy the drive before fully overloading, all hope is lost."

"I guess we have to stay here for a bit longer" The TSF squadron leader sighed.

"Wolf Blade 5, to all units. The Moorcock-Lechte drive will explode in an unknown time so some of us have to stay behind and make sure the overload is near completion. Is there anyone here who wants to go now?"

"I am" the UN Shiranui pilot earlier replied.

"Okay, so you can go home now but remember that if it fails, you have to take the guilt of letting the BETA take advantage of the tech _or_ you can change your mind and join the sacrifice." The Royal Guardsman replied to the UN pilot.

"...Refilling ammo" that was the reply of the UN pilot as he refilled his ammunition for his Mk. 57 and resumes shooting the BETA horde.

"Okay, men. We may have sworn to protect the Shogun, but it is also our duty to protect humanity against anyone who threatens to exterminate us. For the sake of our species, fight and never give them the chance to win!" the Royal Guardsman said over the communication.

"No intention to ruin the vibe. But before I lost the chance to know this mystery, does anyone know how really old the major was?" Satio asked.

The royal guards chuckled at Saito's question. The major's age is really a mystery to everyone in the battalion and the higher-ups never noticed about the royal guard's oversight, too many BETAs to spare an attention for that.

"Well, looks like none of us really know how old he is. Too bad we can't communicate the major about that. We should have asked the 'information club' about it. Right, Hiraga-san?" Wolf Blade 5 replied.

"Right" Saito replied.

* * *

An hour and a half later, there are now 4 TSFs remaining and the Leonidas is now low on beehive round and is conserving its ammunition to where it counts even though, they are facing _tens of thousands _of BETAs. The UN Shiranui pilot is only not the member of the Imperial Royal Guards. Saito on the other hand is cutting down the BETAs. After of all this time, his Takemikazuchi only received scratches and right now he is cutting down the lucky flanking BETAs that managed to get close before heading back to resupply. A few minutes later, one of the Takemikazuchi is destroyed when one of the luck Destroyer-class crash it with the sides of its thick carapace and send him into the sea of Tank-class BETAs. Saito's squadron leader on the other hand and the Shiranui pilot is holding off the BETA back-to-back with the squadron leader dual wielding his Type-82s and guns down the oncoming BETA horde.

Saito ditches his Type 74 sword and pulls out his Type-82 and getting another Type-82 from a nearly empty supply container and started to sweep down the BETA horde that tries to get to his commander and the UN pilot. His commander noticed an incoming BETAs and jumps away. The Shiranui pilot on the other hand was too occupied to gun down the incoming BETAS coming on his front that he did not noticed that several Tank-class has latched on him on put him down putting the poor UN pilot in a more unwanted demise.

His squadron commander on the other hand, was hit with the Destroyer-class sending him back on the ground quite far away from the Lenoidas. He was able to quickly recover balance but unfortunately a lucky Grappler-class was behind and punches his TSF onto the ground, and right now a swarm of Tank-class is now starting to feast on his TSF.

"Hi-hi-Hiraga, I leave everything to you now. You did well, just as everyone expects from a veteran transferee."

That was the last word of his squadron commander as he blast off far away from the Leonidas and initiated the self-destruct sequence of his SD-11V, a variant of the SD-11 where the self-destruct device can be as powerful as the original which is powerful as a tactical nuke or as small where it can obliterate anything within a 50 meter radius in which the latter happen since he doesn't want to accidentally destroy the overload sequence and as well as ensure that the last man of his squadron won't fail.

Saito went underneath the Leonidas where the Supply Containers are. He quickly replaced his PB blade with a new one on an almost empty supply container. He also replaced his Type 82 with a new one and quickly gets the very last clip on it and started to head back into the fight.

Suddenly, the Moorcock-Lechte Drive of the Leonidas unleashed a pulse of energy vaporizing the BETAs within a 3.2km radius.

Saito watched the phenomenon and wondered if the overload was successful and he is in the safe zone of the explosion, like an eye of the storm. After a few minutes, he received call from the Leonidas.

"Kid, listen"

"Di-...Did you do it?" Saito asked

"No kid, it's the drive and right now I'm intangible but I suspect I won't last long in the world of the living. Right now, the overload is nearing completion, you might want to resupply with the remaining containers and get out of here. And oh by the way kid, my name is Colonel Jacques Eliane from France. If you made it back, could you please inform my daughter, Elsa that she now has my blessings of marrying Darril. I know we don't know each other, but given the time—"

"Okay, no need to worry, _monsieur_. I'll inform her "Saito replied, quickly scanning the containers where he can find fuel while refilling his ammunition. He found one and started to refuel but later on found out that the refuelling container is empty and he doesn't have more than enough fuel to get to the next defense line let alone get to the supply point. Suddenly he received call from Col. Eliane that he has few minutes before the Leonidas explode.

Saito watch as the form of energy vaporizes the Leonidas, it appears that he never have much time to get out and live. Col. Eliane is not responding because obviously the communication devices are destroyed and probably the colonel is dead as well. He was shaking, though he was prepared to die, he doesn't want to die this way neither is being chomped by the BETAs. Gritting his teeth, he decided to refuel his TSF and hopes that he will make it in time. All he need is enough fuel to get to the supply point. Quickly scanning for refuelling container he found one next to a tipped over container. As he approached the container, suddenly he saw a large shining ellipse object right next the container he is looking for. It was about as large as his TSF and appears to have no substantial thickness. He wondered if it's one of the anomalies done by the G-element based device. Suddenly, he heard something that he suspects came from the glowing ellipse.

Suddenly, the Leonidas explode evaporating anything in a 50km radius saved for most of the top layers of the land mass. All TSF pilots present in the fight died just to ensure that the BETA advance was faltered and the BETA won't be able to adapt the tech from the Leonidas. Save for one pilot and his TSF.


	2. Chapter 1: New Life

**Vestri Courtyard, Tristain Academy of Magic**

**- Time: Around Noontime -**

**- Date: exact date unknown but sometime in Spring-**

A huge explosion occurred in the middle of a courtyard. People in black cloaks where coughing from the dust of explosion. One of the students took the initiative to use wind magic to blow away the dust and smoke. Suddenly a 20-meter black humanoid was revealed. Around him were two large metal boxes with strange design. Both share an 'X' marking.

The large humanoid was looking around confused; the people who are there are apparently are students and stare at the large humanoid in awe and confusion. It was well armed. It was armed with a sword around his size hoisted in his back. On one of his arm is a gigantic twin barrel musket with a strange design. Strangely, the two barrels has different bore sizes. Also, the large humanoid was filled with dirt and splashes of blood. It didn't take a genius that the large humanoid was fresh from battle.

* * *

Saito looked around his surroundings. Few minutes ago, he was in a middle of a barren land fighting the BETA swarm and here he is in stark contrast of where he was a few minutes ago. He blinked his eyes if what he is seeing is true he is seeing what he is seeing. He thought that the optics is screwed or something. Quickly running diagnostic for his optic since he suspects that the BETA is nearby, the diagnostics indicates that the optics are okay. He was convinced that he was out of the battlefield but he was still puzzled, he was in Korea and the architecture of the building right in front of him was is in European origin. Last time he checked, operations to retake Europe was just started and building at such takes at least a year to be finished. He wondered if the g-element based device put him on the other side of the globe and transported back in time. If he could do that, he could warn humanity about worldwide invasion in the next centuries or millennia.

He looked below him and saw a group of people wearing black cloaks. That doesn't surprise him much. But what really surprise him was strange creatures that put him on a train of thoughts.

_Wait! Are those new BETA strains?!_

_No wait a minute, they are not eating the humans in the first place. _

_Could it be that they were 'separatist faction' that is totally friendly to humans? No that can't be._

_Or are they mutants caused by synthetic food that was made of recycled BETA? There were rumors that some foods are made of recycled BETA._

_Or is this caused by the g-element?_

_Or am I transported in a place where I am deep within BETA territory and this is what it looks like on BETA 'liberated' areas and the barren lands are constantly shown all because of propaganda?_

_Wait! Are they holding collapsible batons?! Are they going to attack my TSF with that? And what's with those oversized strange-looking walking cane?_

_Wait a minute._

_Is that a dragon?_

_ Which means...?_

_Well looks like I was not transported back in time, but in a fantasy world. Oh Crap, maybe I am in Valhalla or something, more likely an equivalent of that. Damn it, I thought that flash was the last thing I will see in the living world and meet people close to me that died for the last decade and THIS IS WHERE I GO?!_

* * *

Saito blinked his eyes again to see what was happening to him and what he is seeing. He looks again and sees a small and cute pink haired girl that is standing close very close to him. She was staring in awe just like the others but a trace of happiness was in her face.

Suddenly, his TSF's operating system (OS) informs him that he has to power down for unknown reasons and the system cannot identify it. He cursed the programmers and started to power down, and prepares his pistol and submachinegun if things started to go bad.

* * *

Louise, the pink haired girl mage that Saito just saw was staring in awe. She was expecting a majestic familiar like a dragon or a manticore just like her mother's. However, this is unbelievable. It was an almost 20 meter tall golem clad in black. She ignored the stench and stared at the well-armed 20-meter war golem she just summoned. At last, no one will call her a 'Zero' anymore. She always failed at casting spells thus earning her that nickname but this is not quite she expected. It is not just a well-armed war golem, but also a somewhat majestic looking one. Suddenly, the lights at her familiar dimmed and bowed his down a bit just like a drowsy person. The golem regained its composure and start kneeling down, but it was not kneeling to her presence if the direction of where it was looking was an indication.

Still, Louise continued to the last thing needed to make the golem her familiar. She looked for a spot on the war golem's feet that is free from dirt and blood. After that, she waved her wand and started to chanted.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being, and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words repeatedly. Little does she know what her fellow classmates are seeing on the war golem.

Meanwhile, while Louise was looking for a spot in the feet of the golem the students and their professor was looking at the golem's chest when it started to, say, retract forward. After a minute, they saw a weirdly dressed man with a weird weapon that is presumed to be a musket with a strange design. The man was hesitant to show itself but still end up being noticed, he started to step back while maintaining a view of the outside. The moment Louise kissed the golem's feet, they saw the man felt pain and is touching his hand. Probably where it was feeling pain, he collapsed suddenly. The professor notices this and took initiative.

Louise just finished the 'Contract Servant' and was excited what will the war golem will do to acknowledge her that she is its new master or its first master, suddenly he heard his instructor, a middle-aged bald man wearing glasses calling for a healer, he then dismissed the class and head to their next class except for Louise.

* * *

**Few Hours Later, Night time**

Saito woke up. Last thing he remember, he was berating his stupidity of revealing himself instead of waiting for the people to leave. He also remembers reeling with pain and the stimulants in his body wear off immediately and caused him to pass out.

He looked at his surrounding, he was in a bed and he knows he was being nursed. His suit was still there, probably the people does not know how to take off his suit. He suspects he was in an infirmary or something. Saito then noticed a middle-aged man that looks like a wizard with the staff. It was the same man he saw earlier but does not remember well his face. He also noticed the same pinkette that was standing very close to his TSF. Fortunately, she was not accidentally stepped upon by his TSF or he will be having problems with the locals. The two were in the middle of a conversation but stopped when they noticed that he woke up. Saito was unable to understand what they were saying. The pinkette though pouts unhappily.

"Where am I?" Saito asked after sitting up.

"You are in Tristain Academy of Magic, young man." The bald professor earlier answered. "I am Professor Jean Colbert and this is Louise Valliere, the one who summoned you as a familiar." The professor then gestured his hands to indicate who Louise is.

Saito looked from Colbert to the pinkette. "Magic? Summoned?" Satio asked pretending that it was the first time he heard such words even though he knows he is in a fantasy world. He wants to make sure that this was no illusion caused by the G-element anomaly, BETA, belly of some BETA, whatever. He just wants to make sure, if he really ends up in an alternate reality, though the word 'summoned' give him an idea how and why he ended up here. Survivor's guilt struck him but set it aside, he didn't put his comrades into danger and he didn't failed them in the last battle. "Yes, you were summoned. Miss Valliere, here is your master."

Saito rubbed his forehead, but Colbert noticed it.

"Ah, must be the fatigued. The healers noticed that when you were diagnosed, and judging by the bloods on your golem outside. You are probably exhausted from battle."

"Yeah, I'm been fighting for hours. And that is a machine I operate, and that is not golem." Saito replied while continuing to rub his forehead. "It would be better that no one touches it or the…" Saito took a pause before his next words. "…_destructive anti-theft features_ might be accidentally triggered." He was referring to the SD-11V device mounted under the skirt armor of his TSF. Though the possibility is like expecting a lone infantry-man to single-handedly clear a Phase 6 BETA Hive without receiving a scratch. But he is not taking chances and he doesn't want anyone touching his TSF and accidentally damaged it.

Colbert got the gist and understood why, but what surprised and puzzle him is that the golem was a machine. War machine to be exact if the weapons are an indication to go by. The thought of having such war machines made him shudder in mind. Moreover, if the blood sprayed on all over its metallic hide was an indication, the war from where he comes from is an absolute hell. Little does he knows how right he is about how hellish is the war from where the stranger comes from.

"I see, don't worry about you golem-like machine. It was guarded where you were summoned along with strange large boxes where one of the two carries some weapons like your… golem-like machine was holding."

Saito nodded in acknowledgement. He realized that the supply containers were with him and apparently one of the containers contains some weapons and it was at least loaded with some ammunition. He assumes that the two containers including the refueling container was the one that go with him and the tipped over containers containing weaponries.

It was Louise's turn to question Saito.

"Wait! You mean the golem was a war machine you operate. I do not believe you! How can you operate it when you can't see from the inside?"

"Special sighting devices from its head and other parts were used and what it sees is displayed to me inside the safety of the cockpit. Cockpits being a term where pilots like me operate the machine. As for how the machine moves, it's very complicated to explain the technologies and I don't know every single one of them. I've been only thought how to operate them." Saito replied, he extended his reply just to prevent the predicted questions that is about to come since he wants to recuperate himself for a while.

"I see" Colbert replied. "You must be from the military right?"

"Yes" Saito replied.

"Your name, rank and affiliation please." Colbert asked.

Saito took a breath and answered Colbert's question.

"2nd Lieutenant Saito Hiraga of 13th Imperial Royal Guards Expeditionary Battalion of Japan" Saito did not said the his homeland was an empire since he does not want to make a horrifying impression about his country because of the machine and he doesn't want to spook anyone about it.

The word 13th and Battalion does not sit too well on both Louise and Colbert ears if the war machine is an indication to go by. Especially Colbert.

Saito realized what the two were thinking. "And no, only 36 of us in our war machines were sent on the field. The rest were support, maintenance and command staff."

The two were relieved about that though just a bit. Just a bit. However, both were somehow impressed about such structure organization of such military.

"I see, by the way. May I please see the familiar runes? You probably didn't notice it and we can't confirm since you were wearing skin-tight attire and we can't remove." Colbert asked Saito.

"Familiar runes?" Saito asked, frowning in confusion.

"Yes, Louise establish contract with the golem but there are no runes found. Though you reacted when Louise made the contract and you are the only logical one that can have the runes."

"Okay, how do I suppose to know where it is?" Saito asked, feeling nervous but does not show it. Though he is not happy that Louise, regardless of how cute and pretty she was, making a contract with his TSF. He only allows maintenance crew and superior officers to have more interaction with his Takemikazuchi aside from looking and touching its non-delicate part of its exterior.

"It appears you are not familiar with the summoning procedure. Contracting was done by sealing it with a kiss, and you will feel a burning sensation on your hand." Colbert explained.

Saito nodded again as a form acknowledgement and started to make his suit loosen itself. The two was surprised about how the suit loosen itself and wondered what kind of magic was used to enchant the attire. As Saito pulls his arm away from his strange clothing, Louise noticed that he has a well-built body and blushed a bit. A second later, Saito showed his hand with unknown runes.

"This must be the runes you are talking about." Saito said, suddenly remembers that he was the one who was summoned as a familiar and his TSF was not in which he was happy.

Colbert take a closer look at the hand, took a piece of paper, and started sketching the runes in a piece of paper.

"I never seen runes like this before." Colbert mumbled to himself as he put the pencil and paper in one of his pocket. "By the way, Lieutenant, have you eaten yet?"

"No sir." Saito stoically replied.

"I see, just wait for the dinner to be served. I'll just leave a word to Louise." With that, they left the room and talked outside.

Suddenly there was a knock in the door and a short haired maid come in with tray full of food.

"Dinner is served, _monsieur_." The maid said as she put the tray on the table beside him.

"Thank you, miss" Saito said in gratitude.

"You're welcome" The maid replied with a smile as she finished serving the food on the table.

"By the way, has anyone touched my war machine out there? It appears that my war machine was mistaken as a golem." Saito asked in a friendly tone.

"That was a war machine?" The maid gasped."Rumors around the academy say that you were devoured by that golem. It appears that they were wrong."

"Yes, strange I know. I'm just concerned that some curious person might accidentally trigger the anti-theft explosives. I don't want that to happen." Saito said, saying his previous lie.

"Don't worry _monsieur_. The war machine was guarded by the academy guards it will be safe." The maid said.

"Glad to know that. It appears I will be here for a long time. My name is Saito Hiraga, what's yours?" Saito could know more of this land later but first on to a safe place before heading into the unknown and he has to have acquaintances.

"Siesta from Tarbes" the maid replied with a smile. Saito was a bit confused since 'Siesta' means midday nap in Spanish but then he realized that it was her name.

"You must be a soldier, _monsieur _Saito Hiraga."

"Well, yeah, Japan Imperial Royal Guard. And you could simply call Saito, I'm not somebody of great importance." Actually, Saito was a low-class noble but he doubted he would be treated as such, let alone believe him.

"Okay, Saito then. A pleasure to meet you, Saito." However, Siesta appears to remember something. "I have to go now, I have report back to head maid."

"A pleasure to meet you too." Saito said as Siesta walked toward the door. She smiled in acknowledgement.

* * *

Siesta was walking in the corridor on her way to report to her boss. However, her mind raced. Saito's affiliation and confirmation that it was a machine confirmed her suspicion. Saito's affiliation is the same as her grandmother who was stuck here with his grandfather that came from an allied nation. Her grandparents pilots the war machines just like Saito though her grandmother's war machine has a good resemblance to Saito. The difference is that her grandmother's war machine has a different color and has a single horn in the front and strange flat pair of horns on the sides. Moreover, the color was yellow instead black and the ornaments is purple as opposed to orange that Saito has. She knew it when she saw her grandmother looking at an image put on a paper. The image was almost real. Her grandmother says that it was made through special device that records anything that it sees. The image has her grandparents' war machines as well as their acquaintances along with former comrades. Some of the people there have the same strange attire as Saito's though some has different colors. Her grandmother's matches the color of her war machine.

In addition, her grandparents and their allied nations use this war machines against a great swarms of beast that threatens their existence for almost four decades. She imagined that it was like hell, 'war is hell' taken to literary extremes. Her grandmother sometimes wishes that she could get back home. However, it was all futile since they _cannot_ get back.

She wondered on how to get more information about her grandmother's homeland and possibly her grandfather's homeland. Saito already establish acquaintance-ship with her. Moreover, Saito was being nice to her so far, much like her type of a man.

* * *

"Impressive, you must be from a rich family." Saito complimented to Louise as he analyze his 'new boss' room. He noticed a pile of hay with a blanket and a pillow over it.

"I am the third daughter of the Duke of Valliere, of course we can afford things like this." Louise replied, though he was expecting this 'commoner' to have more reaction like staring in awe but instead sound more that he found better. Then again, he is a Royal Guard, not a Hovel Guard. He could have seen more luxurious place than hers. "You didn't know that I am noble do you?"

"Sorry, I didn't know. My country has not heard of this place, possibly so does the other nations that we are in contact. What continent is this place?" Saito asked, though he knows that it is off the charts but is better to know the place. A while ago while he is in the infirmary, he decided to play along so he can know the place and the world itself. He doubted that someone would trust him and his machine. The academy so far is the safest place for him and his TSF.

"I see" Louise realized that he probably does not know how to know the nobility. Given the fact that he is from a country he does not heard of, the customs is probably different. She let it slide and decided to answer her familiar's question."This is the continent of Halkeginia, you are in the kingdom of Tristain. And I'm a noble, and next time you are addressing me, you should say 'milady'".

"Understood Milady" Saito mentally sighed. He is starting to regret to play along though he doubted if the other options are better. Saito though wondered where he would be sleeping.

_Please not the floor._ Saito hoped.

"You would be sleeping there for the meantime, Saito." Louise pointed towards the pile of hay Saito noticed earlier."I prepared this hay just for my familiars to sleep but I wasn't expecting to summon a human. You will be sleeping here until a proper sleeping bed is ready."

"Understood Milady" Saito replied again, trying not to be stoic about it.

Louise actually was trying to be kind to her familiar rather than express her dissatisfaction towards him. Earlier ago in the infirmary, when Colbert talked about him outside the room, he told her that Saito is better not to be pissed off right now. Louise wondered why her professor would think of such things until he told her that he used to be in the military and he saw some soldiers tend to snapped after being in a battle that is hellish on the soldier in question. And if the blood on Saito's war machine was an indication to go by, he better not snapped or nobility be damned. Her train of thought was interrupted when Saito called him.

"Lady Louise" Saito break a bit the addressing protocol early. "I need to check on my war machine if it's in good condition and I believe I have to relocate my machine where it won't bother where it stands. I need to get some of my belongings there including my…"Saito took a pause as he glanced at his Fortified Suit."…some of my clothing. What I'm wearing right now is only meant to pilot the machine safely and it is already odd in the first place."

Louise nodded in acknowledgement. She was quite surprised that he sees his clothing odd despite of him wearing it but what he said earlier makes sense why such attire has to be worn. "Okay, once you get back we need to talk."

With that Saito head out to his TSF, he doesn't need to know where his TSF since it's way too large not to be notice as well as he saw his machine while walking on their way toward the dorm of his 'new boss'.

It took him almost an hour to get there since he was lost a bit and as well as the size of the academy. Nevertheless he got there, and went to the cordon set up by the academy guards.

_Now there goes another problem, how do I convince them that the machine is mine?_ Saito thought to himself as he walk towards the cordon.

Fortunately, Colbert who was on his way to the laboratory in one of the towers outside of the castle happens to be there taking a last look at his TSF before going back to his lab. He immediately notices Saito.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I see what brought you here, you must be tending to your machine right?" Colbert asked.

"Yeah, I have to find a place where I can place it aside, judging by the surroundings this is a landmark." Saito replied.

"Indeed, you can keep your machine near my laboratory. From there you can safely keep it there." Colbert's offer made Saito think that he wants to check how his TSF works while he is absent. He made a note to himself to bring one of the assault rifles he kept aboard his TSF just to warn him. Then again who else to trust? Will he be able to find someone or somewhere within the obvious safety of the academy walls? Outside is obviously allows his TSF to be stolen. Saito has no choice but to accept.

"Okay, but I have to bring this container where it is remotely safe. One of the containers contains…" He paused, thinking of what term he should use in place of fuel."Fuel, well let's just say its dangerous it was like… are you guys familiar of oil?" Saito asked since he doesn't know what term he should use.

Colbert got the gist of it. "You mean a black flammable liquid? Well, I never thought that one of the strange cylindrical containers contains such."

"Yes, but the color is different. Though the storage container is probably capable of preventing of being punctured of whatever possible object here, it is better to keep it in relatively safe distance but I think there is no other suitable place." Saito replied hoping on whatever deity in this world that don't let the fuel container in danger. Something struck him though, how did they open the containers?

"I see, we should get your machine there. This courtyard, the Vestri Court is a place for Springtime Summoning Ritual which is being held right this month." Saito was both annoyed and guilt ridden with Colbert's statement. Guilt-ridden since he ruined the other people's schedule and annoyed since he felt that the universe doesn't see him as a human being.

Saito asked where Colbert's laboratory is and told everyone to stay clear so they won't be accidentally trampled and then he start heading to his cockpit. As he touched his TSF's feet, he felt some strange feeling. He felt somehow stronger and was able to climb his way up to his TSF's cockpit with ease. He doubted that it was the cause of the stimulant. He ignores it right now and powers up his TSF, quick diagnostics shows that nothing wrong is in his TSF. The self-sustaining nanotech power-system has recharged almost 18% of his TSF's power supply, just enough to get the containers and his TSF to the laboratory.

Around fifteen minutes later, the second container was put right next to the fuel container. He wanted to put it somewhere else but he doubted that he have much space for free so he forgone the precautions and put it there. He hopes he can find a proper place for another time. As he was finished, he put his TSF in kneeling position again and ran a full system diagnostics. Fortunately, the utility nanomachines are okay and start repairing the scratches and maintenance. His battalion was issued with such upgrades just to curb the staggering maintenance cost of the Takemikazuchi, it worked somehow favorably in both terms of overall performance and logistics. After that, he unbolted himself on his seat and starts to check his compartment for his personal belongings.

Before the evacuation in which when his last battle was, he kept some of his stuff with him since he doubted that the evacuation will not carry his personal belongings and he understands why. Among some of belongings are some stuffs that he constantly bring with him whenever he is piloting his TSF. One of this is the custom katana that is given to him and his other relatives in the military. This katana though is made of high-quality stainless steel, the super-carbon alloy though was out of the question since it needs complicated machineries and current machineries cannot make an authentic katana since none bothered and his family is not bothering with that. He unsheathed the sword and made a check at its blade. The only machine applied technique was the monomolecular blade, which dramatically increased the cutting power of the katana that can already cut a man from shoulder to groin. He was able to test its cutting power when his first Takemikazuchi was shot down and was forced to fight his way to a group of soldier class. Moreover, the blade barely lost its sharpness and he was able to survive and be rescued. As for the warrior-class he encountered that day, well he was thankful to his luck and the adrenaline that he was able to lop off the damn mouth less alien-strain. In addition, it was very resistant to corrosion since it was coated with titanium nitride, and if the coating starts to corrodes, it will form micro-serration that will assists in its slicing capability.

He sheathed the sword and starts to look for one of his bags in the compartment. He found it and checked its contents, a laptop computer, and the latest, which he gets at the beginning of the year. He set it aside and looks for his clothes. He found the black cargo pants, a high quality boots, and his blue parka. He check for other clothes and found a t-shirt and a polo shirt, both were red. Checking which of the shirt would be better, he settled to the t-shirt since which was only plain red. He decided to save his polo shirt for later. After finding what he will wear, he started to remove his fortified suit and change clothes. He opted to wear his parka over his shirt since he realized that tonight is cold and his fortified suit made him not realized that.

After that, he checked his personal weaponries that he kept to himself. One is the currently disassembled, properly kept in a pouch is the vaunted L96 sniper rifle in Arctic Warfare configuration, and chambered in 338 Lapua, arguably the best cartridge for sniping. He got this as a gift. Its bolt is fluted so he can shake off dirt or any debris if such jam it. Another thing is the 6x-8x scope but he doesn't mind right now, bow and crossbow, if his knowledge of weapon history is correct is probably in the effective range of a pistol. His can tag anyone over half a kilometer, 800 meters to be exact.

Saito ignored the power surging on his body as he kept the rifle in the compartment since he doubted if he has need for such things right now and starts to look for a more suited weapon in different situation if the need for a gun arises, and he has one in the form of AEK-972 assault rifle. The assault rifle he has though was a variant chambered for 5.56 NATO since the Russians uses a different one. They only uses this on certain situations that is primarily not in covert means, which is for those being loaned in the United Nations armed forces since nearly everyone uses 5.56 NATO ammunition. He ran a check and everything is fine with this very rugged rifle. He noted the coincidence of having a weapon that does not need much maintenance since he is on a world that probably does not have a decent firearms industry let alone have at least one firearm. Saito remembered his tour of duty on Russia when one of the Russian officer chick gave this to her as a gift. He tested it and found out that he is contented with it as oppose to his homeland's Type 89 rifle simply due to its reliability. He decided to keep this rifle and only he and the KGB knows how he thank her. He put the rifle and its ammunition in the bag as well as its cleaning kit.

Saito realized that his pistol and submachinegun was not with him, probably kept by the academy when they found him unconscious. He has to talk to them tomorrow since it is probably midnight, deciding with that he check for additional ammunition for his SMG and his pistol and found all of his pistol and SMG clips. He stuff it in his bag and ran a check if all weapons' safety is on.

After that, he checks for his other belongings, closes the compartment, and started some of the security measures of his TSF. Just to make sure that it was only him that can only open the cockpit, he set the TSF to facial recognition mode and as well as some alternatives in the form of several interrogation that can only be answered by passwords just in case the facial recognition was bypassed, _tricked_ or malfunctioned. With that and his personal ruggedizes PDA with him, just as to have a direct connection with him. He can recharge his PDA and laptop in the TSF anyway. With that, he heads back to Louise's dorm.

* * *

As Saito entered Louise dorm, he found her already wearing her nightgown and looking at his SMG and pistol with a face of curiosity. Saito was worried since only people that is trained or at least, has proper knowledge of proper handling a gun can only safely touch a gun without supervision, regardless of how good is the user-safety of the gun.

Saito put his things by the pile of hay and then he cleared his throat just for the sake of informing his presence in which Louise acknowledged. In a concerned voice, Saito talked to Louise, "Louise- I mean, Lady Louise, it is not safe of handling a firearm without proper training or knowledge of proper handling, let alone being supervised." He then gently touches the Colt XSE pistol just to make sure she won't accidentally trigger the firing mechanism. He then holds its grip, finger out of the trigger, a proper trigger discipline.

"Then, how do you train you troops to use one?" Louise cutely asked, not knowing that Saito thought that he is being sarcastic about it.

Saito doesn't know if he should be chuckle at the pinkette's cuteness on her stupid question or be pissed off at it since he suspects her of being sarcastic. Saito decided to answer her question. "In a proper training curriculum, we are thought on how to properly handle a gun before touching it and practicing its proper operation."

Louise nodded in acknowledgement. "I see. The servant's came here earlier to bring back these strange weapons of yours. I don't know if they have damaged it or not."

Saito though was already running check at his pistol. Removing the clip, and then pulling the slide just to eject the bullet that is currently in the firing chamber. Since Saito always kept his pistol's magazines fully loaded, he has to keep the ejected cartridge on the same hand on the pistol. He doesn't have a table or any platform anyway. "Well, it is not damaged. All in proper condition, my worry though is how I replenish my ammunition and its parts." Judging by the current technology, the metallurgy is probably not good enough to handle repeated firing let alone have the bullet have the good accuracy of up to…" Saito was trying to what unit of measurement he should use since he doesn't know the local measurement. "…approximately 50 meters, that is the length of…" Saito was tempted to say that one meter is almost the height of Louise, but he was afraid of pissing her off in the first day. He doesn't want to piss off anyone right now if he can help it. "…around twice the height of my war machine."

Louise eyebrows rise. If her minimal knowledge of firearms in Halkeginia is correct, handguns that is longer than his pistol much shorter effective range and yet his, which is smaller, has such accuracy? She wondered how her familiar's country was able to make guns like that. "Impressive, my parents who was in the military knows that muskets despite of being easy to use, takes time to reload and has poor range and yet yours have superior range than our handguns. Your gun must be made short for easy reload right?"

Saito was impressed that firearms is already discovered here, but as he said earlier the technology is not sufficient to make replacement parts of decent quality by his world's standard.

"Musket, I see, we have those problems before, long reloads but we have the solutions for that." He then wave the.45 ACP cartridge that he ejected earlier" Just load from the breech and then it is ready to shoot. A special mechanism allows it to load the next bullet on its own. Technology back home made the term 'reload' meaning replacing the container of ammunitions."

Louise was shocked and impressed. With that, one man can shoot anyone like a group of musketeers, or worse an entire regiment was shooting them. Wars probably at his home are probably very bloody, formations dropping down like a giant wave crashing them down.

"Ever since the machine gun was invented, a firearm that can shoot, load another round itself and repeat the process hundreds of times within a minute, our way of warfare drastically change in a quick pace. Blind rushes and tight formations died in favor of dispersed formations, good coordination and careful maneuvering. It started on creating trenches just to make makeshift protection, down to making heavily armored vehicles that can resist its torrential shower, until everything requires on using covers just to protect them. That was the way of warfare back home, with that a smaller force can defeat a bigger force if the latter wasn't careful enough." Saito briefly said how war was fought back home before the BETA literally drop by. He can tell that Louise was imagining soldiers trying to stand still while being pelted by machineguns.

He then get his submachinegun it was a MP7A1 chambered for 9mm since they are the only that can make serious damage to the BETA Soldier-class while the original ones that fires the smaller 4.7mm was primarily being used for law enforcement and counter-insurgency use. He checks the weapon again and everything is fine, the battery for the reflex sight is going to be a problem so he is going to put the battery when he has to use the reflex sight. He can't find a way to recharge its battery. All is fine on the submachinegun and Saito set the safeties of both guns on.

"Lady Louise, you said earlier that we have something to talk about?" Saito asked.

"Yes, since I summoned you here as a familiar I have to make it clear what would be your duties be. First of all, a familiar is able to grant its master an enhancement in vision and hearing."

"Like how?"

"That means what the familiar sees, the master can also see."

"I see."

"But it seems that doesn't work with you. I can't see anything."

"Yeah, but it's not like that matters," Saito said off-handedly.

"Also, a familiar will retrieve items that its master desires. For instance, reagents."

"Reagents?"

"They're catalysts used when casting certain spells. Something like sulfur, or moss..."

"Uh-huh..."

"But you won't ever find me stuff like that, will you? Considering you don't even know what kind of reagents there are."

"Nope."

Louise frowned irritably, but continued talking. "And this is most important of all... A familiar exists to protect its master! The task of protecting them from any and all enemies is a duty of the highest priority! Since you are a Royal Guard I expect you not to be a slouch in fighting."

"Uh-huhm" As long as Saito has his TSF, he can virtually protect Louise from any threats.

"...A powerful magical beast would almost always defeat its enemies, but with your war machine and your rank I expect you to defeat a dragon. But outside it, you are still a human so you won't be able to whether sustained attacks like other creatures do."

"I know."

"That's why I'm only making you do things I'm fairly sure you can do: laundry, cleaning, and other miscellaneous tasks."

_Oh great. Then again, escaping certain death always have a price. _Saito thought.

After a moment of discussion, Saito knows what he should do, on his new job.

"Wake me up when its dawn." Louise said right before going to sleep.

"Good night, Lady Louise." That was Saito's reply on what he later realized that being kind was being a façade. He realized later on that when Colbert talked to Louise outside the infirmary, Colbert probably asked her not to piss him off. Saito can tell why, since he just told them that he was whisked away in a middle of a battle. With that, Saito prepared his makeshift bed and then starts to sleep. He can deal with knowing this world tomorrow and where to live.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

Chapter 2: First Day

A strange ringing noise can be heard in the room. It continues to ring a few seconds until Saito woke up and get his PDA and stopped its alarm function. When he was setting the alarm last night, he was about to bother asking what time it is but decided not to and rely on guessing on how many hours left until dawn, his guess is about to be proven right by now. He then take a look at the sky through the window, the sky was about to be bluish indicating that it was about dawn. For a few minutes, as he look at the soon-to-be twilight sky, he assessed of what has really happen to him.

_So I am really sent to alternate reality, not some hallucinations or a belly of some BETA._

_The primitive technology might be a problem, then again is the technology level is really that primitive? Louise my 'employer' and my unintentional rescuer was a daughter of a duke. That doesn't sound that they were dirt poor and the fancy design in the room is already an indicator of wealth, which means the technology is probably from Renaissance-era to Industrial Revolution-era compared to my home-err home world. Perhaps they can create a fuel, though being a familiar I may get a privilege for it._

_Also, I should probably take some research. If the creatures there are also familiars then I might be the only human familiar probably recorded in history._

Saito felt embarrassed and humiliated by thinking about that.

_Another thing is to learn the local language- now wait a minute. Last night I'm talking French?! I barely knew some words through some people talking French and I just learned it all in a what? In a middle of sleep after I collapse? I guess their language coincides with them. I hope their alphabet is Roman just for the sake of easy reading unless the g-element on that airship is a sentient being and sent me in a reality where the language coincides with one of the recognizable language and then in a purpose to screw me the alphabet is entirely different. Oh crap._

Suddenly the additional alarm on Saito's PDA that was set just in case Saito fell asleep again rang. Saito rush to the PDA but careful enough to cause accident, he didn't want his literal first day on this world involving accidents caused by him.

'Munya~', the sound that came from the queen-size bed startled him a bit. Then again, it was not a sound of annoyance.

"Good Morning, Lady Louise." Saito greeted her hoping that the PDA's alarm did not thoroughly disturb her beauty sleep. She looks adorable though.

"What was that sound? And who are you?" Louise said in a slur voice.

"It was a device made to wake a person to specific time by using noises and I am Saito Hiraga. Do you remember?"

"Oh you, I summoned you yesterday, right?"

"Yes, milady" Saito was really convinced that he really just know how to speak French, obviously has something to do with magic. _Magic subconscious programming_ Saito thought.

She yawned again. "Clothes" Louise ordered.

Without further ado, Saito went to the closet and searched where clothes were commonly put. Ever since last night's discussion, his duties were made clear. A personal assistant and bodyguard, the bodyguard part is going to be some problem aside from the obvious dangers, his combat-honed senses will allow him to potentially detect them and avert or prepare plans. Another thing is that the creatures, he could not fight a bear due to obvious reasons but his training aside from being a TSF pilot such as hand-to-hand combat and basic swordsmanship is the tip of the iceberg of his skill sets. Also, every time he touches a weapon, so far, theoretically, he suddenly feels power surging through his body. Strength, speed, and agility are what he can found so far. He suspects it has something to do that caused him to master the language. Last but not the least, ammunition supply, he currently has 60 .45 ACP rounds plus one in the chamber for his Colt XSE pistol, 30 rounds for his L96 sniper rifle, 150 5.56 NATO rounds for his AK, and as well as 150 rounds for his MP7, he has to find a way for someone to make him ammunition but he has to find a way to make mold for the bullet as well as making the primer which is essential for starting the combustion of the propellants. His TSF is going to have problems as well, if every hostile he come across takes one bullet of 5.56mm from his AK, then he probably has sufficient supply to defend his 'summoner' for the rest of his or her life.

"Is there anything you need ma'am?" Saito asked as he curled the uniform set over the edge of her bed.

"Underwear"

"Right"

With a dozen of second of searching, he found the pair and tosses it on the bed, with carefully applied force just not to hit Louise of course. Saito started to wonder why the nobility here are too lazy to dress get their selves dressed. As far as Saito knows back home, they only needed help if the dress takes too much effort and time and that is only done with people of the same gender unless the other gender is close to the person getting dressed.

His train of thought was interrupted when Louise mumble something.

"Clothes"

"It's on the edge of the bed ma'am" Saito pointed where it was precisely for good measure.

"Dress me"

Saito just sighed. He realized to himself that sooner or later, holding off the BETA horde was more convenient than this.

_Still, better than the BETA._ Saito mentally shrugged as he started to dress his boss.

As Saito and Louise left the door, he made sure that his PDA is securely on his pocket so he can remotely interface with his TSF and see if anything happens to the machine itself or the supply containers. None so far, Colbert only takes some brief staring at the machine. He was thinking on how to clean his TSF, since it's going to be a problem especially the stench. Suddenly he heard a door open. Saito spared a glance just for the sake of knowing Louise's hall mates.

What he saw, was a lady with flaming red hair. She was much taller than Louise and roughly the same height as Saito. She has a flirtatious aura and an attractive face and a bust line that Saito assumed that if it was high-explosive and both was simultaneously detonated, it can atomize a most of main battle tank's turret if it didn't have armor upgrades.

The top-two buttons were undone exposing the cleavage. Her skin was tanned giving her the look of healthy and natural beauty.

Her height, skin color, bearing, and breast size... It all made for a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked in those charm points. He wondered how exactly old is Louise.

When she saw Louise, she grinned broadly.

"Good morning, Louise."

Louise returned the greeting with a frown.

"Good morning... Kirche." The lady that was named Kirche is now looking at Saito.

"Awww, that must be baby of the golem." Kirche's statement surprised both of them. But Saito realized that he can make a fool out of anyone at the academy by having them sticking with the mistake that he was the baby of a golem. He mentally grinned, and put a hand to the back of his head trying to look embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you did not make him cry, Louise. Otherwise the golem would probably attack you and teach you a lesson." The redhead added.

Saito resisted the urge to chuckle at that.

"Kirche, where the hell did you get that idea?" Louise asked, though there were hints of annoyance.

"Well some says he was, but of course, it's too absurd…" Saito was wondering why the hell she is saying that. "The more possible thing is that he is a passenger of the golem, though some say he was devoured, but golems don't devour people. So Louise, is that man is your familiar?"

The redhead's question made Louise jerk a bit. "How did you know?"

"Because, he was the only one who reacted when you try to bind the golem. Though golem doesn't feel pain, and there are no runes visible, despite of its color, somebody else would notice that the glow of the runes etching, so the only one that is most possible to be the familiar is him." The redhead trivially replied.

Saito remained silent, but of course being mistaken for a baby of the golem is just too absurd and only the only ones that will believe it are airheads that can't even recognize the importance of educational institution.

"Your right, Kirche" Louise replied.

"Oh, I see, though the golem's design is amazing, the design is majestic despite of its otherworldly appearance. Where did you come from?" The redhead asked Saito/

"Japan" Saito replied stoically.

"Japan huh? Never heard of that."

"Never heard of Tristain too, never seen it at any maps we have."

"I see, so someone from an unexplored world. I knew that Halkegania should try to explore the new world rather than preparing for war that comes annually. They never know what civilizations and cultures are established there. And by the way, my name is Kirche Augusta Frederica Von Anhalt Zerbst, I am from Germania."

"A neighboring country, I presume" Saito replied.

"Yes, we are just next to Tristain. By the way, you must be an Earth-class mage right?"

"No, I'm not a mage, and the golem is just a war machine. Please don't ask how it works, too complicated to explain." Saito has no plan to explain how his TSF works.

"Oh, I see, so you're a commoner. Well in this place, you have to be able to cast magic just to be a noble."

"I see, so this academy is full of—"Saito noticed something, and draw his pistol. Ready to drill it full of projectiles that have a diameter of almost half an inch on any weakness he can conceive, should it prove to be hostile of course.

What he saw, was a large, dark red reptilian. Fortunately, Saito has never encountered any BETA strain that has resemblance on the creatures he is looking at right now. Else, he would have put 5 rounds rapid on its head, making a very bad impression on the very first day.

Both the girls made a mild shriek in surprise. "Put the gun[i] down, commoner. He is not hostile." Kirche ordered. Saito complied by lowering his gun but ready to retaliate to anything hostile action that may sprung up.

"This must be the first time you saw a fire lizard, I presume?" Kirche's tone was a bit more casual and serious than her previous one.

"Yeah, I thought some of the monsters that I was fighting yesterday managed to get here. Else this place is totally screwed if they were able to organize their standard vanguard unit composition."

"I see, so those blood in your golem were from those creatures you are talking about?" Kirche has a tone of curiosity in it.

Saito just nodded.

"By the way commoner, you must have a name right?" the redhead asked.

In Saito's head: _Yeah I have a few letters and some numbers, or just a serial number. Seriously? How can you tell a person from other person conveniently without a name? Oh right…_

"Saito Hiraga" Saito forewent the surname first just in order to avoid confusion.

"'Saito Hiraga' a strange name, you are really from the unexplored world." With that, the redhead made her leave.

Saito noticed Louise that she was fuming. "Ma'am, we- you might be late for your breakfast."

With that they left.

**-Hallway leading to the Dining Hall**

**-Morning**

**-Day of Arrival + 1**

"Lieutenant, when you say monsters, you mean that your homeland is being invaded?" Louise asked.

"Yes, milady. Though we are pushing back after few decades, we are not alone from that war though. Other nations are under attack by that damn swarm. "Saito made a pause so Louise can absorb the information. "The war machine that I operate is crucial on every doctrine against them. The one I was using was a third generation one that is designed by my homeland." Saito though is currently planning how to explain everything, including coming from a world without magic.

"You mean there are several variations?"

"Yes, like breeds of dogs and horses. Mine was exclusively designed for us Royal Guardsmen. Its designated name was Type Double Zero Takemikazuchi." Saito made a glance at Louise who is glancing back in return, frowning with matching aneurysm. "Something wrong, ma'am?"

"Nothing"

**Alviss Dining Hall**

Saito take a look at the dining hall, there were three long tables and judging by the occupants of the tables they have color-coded cloaks. His educated guess tells him that all tables are separated by their year level which explains the color-code cloak. All the tables were magnificently decorated.

So far, Saito was amazed but did not show it.

"Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't just teach magic…" Louise started to explain.

"I see."

"Almost all mages are nobles. The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through the use of magic' is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining halls must also be fitting of a noble's status."

Saito remained silent and think about the place where he is now. This place is more fitting for a dystopia, and people here, the nobles, are spoiled and anything negative they have. The main reason why he thinks about it is because if a person with a magic is a total douche and power blind because of magic. So far, it's an assumption he has to learn more about this place before going to a final conclusion.

"Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alvíss Dining Hall, be grateful that you have a privilege to do so."

"Right, by the way ma'am what is an 'Alviss'?"

"It's the name of the little people. See those statues over there?"

"They were well made. I guess they move at night or some other time."

"A good guess, they dance at night." The two then moved to one of the tables. "Pull out my chair." Louise ordered.

Without further ado, Saito pulled out Louise's chair. Saito wondered how he is going to eat at this place considering the customs, cultures and protocols here.

"By the way, I requested the kitchen staff to prepare you with food. It's over there, tell them your name and they will give you food. Come back here when you are through with your food."

"Thank you, ma'am. I'll be back as soon as I finish my breakfast." With that Saito headed to the kitchen, eavesdropping at the student's chatter. He has to resist the urge the chuckle at their stupid assumptions which is quickly proven wrong by their chat mates.

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

**Earth Tower, some classroom**

**Morning**

When Saito and Louise get there, the teacher is not there. It reminded Saito of his school days where he is late after break. Speaking of break, Saito has a cold welcome by one of the kitchen staff, a head chef. The chef thinks he is some noble considering he has a golem, but when he said that he is not a mage and a noble and the golem is just a war machine. The chef apologized for his cold reception, and gives him a good stew. He said that there is a lot of leftover that is not eaten by them and told Saito to don't mind it. The chef's obvious hate to the nobles gives him more idea about Tristain. So far Saito doesn't want to be on the worst living condition in this new world since he is from a well-developed country and a family of bourgeois, no more, no less. His family has served different regime starting from the Meiji era. It was a military family by his world's standards.

Saito reminded himself that he is out of the warzone, but he has to find a way for a real vacation since he needs to relax himself just to orient himself to a somewhat less dangerous environment. Keyword 'somewhat' since Kirche talked about war that usually comes annually. And since Louise is a daughter of a high ranking official, that makes her a target and a leverage material.

The classroom was just like back in the Royal Guard Academy and most college institutions back on home, well homeworld. The lecturers table was on the lowest level while the students' row of seats was arranged upwards like a stair. As he and Louise enter the room, the students turn their heads at them. Saito was not very estranged about this since he is a former student himself.

And then the students begun murmuring about rumors about him, Kirche on the other hand was surrounded by a group of boys, who were just chatting that is obviously about him. Due to the fact that Kirche was surrounded by boys and her pose, Saito can tell that she was being wooed by them. It didn't take a genius what student stereotype Kirche was.

The familiars in the room were a varied bunch of creatures. Kirche's Flame Lizard is curled asleep under her chair, some owls that are resting on their respective masters' shoulders. There was a giant snake peering through the window, one of the students whistled and the snake withdrew its head. There were also ravens and cats. What took Saito's attention the most are this strange creatures. One is a lizard with six legs. Another one is a huge floating eyeball, the latter reminded Saito of mutilated people.

Saito took a sit beside Louise, but with a distance between them. Louise on the other hand was supposed to bother that only mages seat there, but because of the fact that Saito was human and not some dog, she let it slide. Besides, it's only her who sits on that part of the classroom.

A moment later, the teacher entered. She was a plump middle-aged woman in purple robes. The teacher gazed around the room and spoke with a satisfied smile.

"Well, everyone, it seems that the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned each spring." The teacher then looked at Louise and Saito. "You have a strange summoning Valliere, Professor Colbert told me that it was a war machine piloted by this man. Is that true?" the teacher named Chevreuse asked while pointing her hand to Saito.

There was another round of hushed murmurs. Louise is wondering how the class would believe her, however Saito took the initiative.

"It is true that it is a war machine, I operate it. It's too complicated to explain how it exactly works." Saito confirmed the rumors he got from his eavesdrop some people are intelligent enough that they can tell it's a war machine not a golem. Because if it's a golem, why bother keeping someone inside. The only thing that disproves their theory is that how can they operate from the inside without obscuring their vision. They were also claims that he was a mage, which was disproven by the absurdly large amount of metals, and the sophistication of the work.

"But you use magic to do most of the work, right?" One of the students asked.

"No, I'm not even a mage." Saito replied in a deadpan.

"Hah! A commoner! Just something that came only done by you, Zero!" A chubby student said.

The entire class broke out a laughter. Saito realized that when he mentioned the entire designated name of his TSF, she is not confused. She was angry if the way they calling her 'Zero' are an indication to go by.

"It seems you still never wooed a girl, Malicorne the 'Common Cold'" Louise shot back. The chubby boy, apparently named Malicorne, stood back at this.

"'Common Cold'? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I haven't caught any cold!" The chubby boy replied, ignoring the first part of the statement that he replied at.

"Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly that you caught one!"

Malicorne stood up and was about to launch another volley of insult but when he is about to make a sound, a clay come out of nowhere in his mouth. Malicorne instantly got the message and sit down, ignoring the class who is stifling their laughter.

"As you can see, my runic name is the red clay. Thus, I am Chevreuse The Red Clay. This year, I will be teaching you the magic of Earth Element. Do you know the four main elements of Magic, Mr. Malicorne?"

"Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Water, Wind and Earth."

The professor nodded. "And combined with the now-lost element of 'Void', there are five main elements total. Of all five elements, Earth holds an extremely important position. This is not because of my affinity of Earth, nor because of personal preference. The magic element of Earth is an important magic, it allows us to form the ground to create large structures, and improving agricultural work such as harvesting crops with the help of Earth magic. Earth magic is intimately related to everyone's life. And with good knowledge of engineering you can create buildings such as this or something bigger. But that would be taught in the tertiary education."

Saito analyzed what Mrs. Chevreuse said. First, is the element of 'void', it appears that their current knowledge, assuming their scientific level is primitive, is just like his homeland former belief that the world is created by this five elements. Another thing is the use of Earth magic on building structures, since none was able to create a large crane to efficiently transport materials across the building sites, not to mention the ability to create steel beams as part of the foundation to create tall buildings. Again, that is assuming their scientific level. Another thing is the reliance on it when it comes to agricultural work. Perhaps, they have an equivalent of a tractor.

It appears that they rely on magic too much. His homeworld on the other hand has to find a way for more convenient ways. Simply put, small work input but bigger output. Perhaps, not having magic has something to do with that.

Lastly, the teacher mentioned 'engineering' and 'tertiary education'. It appears that they have an equivalent of college here. He wondered if he they have the technological capability to recreate his equipment's parts and other supplies.

"Now, everyone, please recall that the most basic Earth magic is 'transmutation'. While there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, basics build foundations, but let's review it once more."

Chevreuse flicker her wand at the pebbles and chanted something inaudible. The pebbles glowed and when the light dimmed away, the pebbles are now sparkling yellowish lumps of metal.

Saito's brow shot up. Transmutation back home was attempted by the Greeks in ancient time. This one just turned pebbles into somewhat gold-colored metal. The Greek philosophers, the one who is researching at it even expected turning _urine_ into gold. However, none was able to make an actual transmutation but it made way to branch of science, Chemistry as anyone back home know today.

"Is that g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?!" Kirche leaned forward over her desk.

"No, it isn't. Its just plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute gold. I am, *ahem* merely a triangle-class mage." The professor replied in a professional yet humble manner.

Saito noted this 'square and triangle class'. Perhaps it has something to do with ranking. Judging by the statement that square class can transmute gold, then it is probably that triangle is lower to an unknown extent.

"Transmutation is the simplest and most basic earth magic. So Ms. Valliere, would you like to give it try?"

"Errr…Professor," Kirche's voice was concerned. "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not? The professor asked.

"It's dangerous, professor. Valliere…well…"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine. I've not seen her capabilities yet, but the other professors tell me she's a hard worker." Chevreuse said. There were a few snickers at the class. Saito noticed that the students are preparing for something.

"That's…just it. Louise isn't she fails at everything she casts…" Kirche said.

Shaking visibly Louise stood "I can do it!" The pinkette then nervously made her way to the lecturer's table. The professor gave way for her. Saito noticed that one of the blue-haired girl with glasses stepped outside while everyone else looks ready to pounce or something.

As Louise is in the middle of performing the transmutation, all students ducked under the tables as if someone chucked in an armed grenade inside the room and took cover.

What Chevreuse experienced is the Murphy's Law. If something bad may happen, it will happen. And the professor tempted it as explosion occurred right at her and Louise's faces. Pandemonium occurs.

Saito's combat honed experience as well as 'extra training' kicked in. He drew his pistol and took cover by the edge of the row of the table so he can move quickly with minimal obstacle while having an adequate cover. He scanned the entire room looking for the one responsible, since he assumed somebody has the mind to do it, probably a terrorist. He noticed though that the slow-motion was not just adrenaline but it appears to be along with the power surge he experienced last night. Using this new found power, he took advantage of it to scan through the pandemonium. Suddenly, he noticed Kirche popping out of cover and pointed a finger at Louise.

"That's why I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Valliere! Save us some grief and just quit already!"

A soot-blackened Louise rose up slowly. She noticed Saito approaching and stop by at Mrs. Chevreuse. He crouched by and put two fingers into her wrist, which is actually checking for pulse. Not every student in the academy knows about it though.

The pulse rate was not very fatal but it still needs medical attention. "Somebody call a medic!" Saito then realized that they may not know what a medic is and quickly corrected it. "I mean a healer!" One of the students complies and rushed outside. "Does anyone know first-aid?" Saito asked. One of the female students, a blonde mage with a drill hair and a large forehead approached. Declaring that she knows first-aid was unneeded. "She needs easier breathing right now. You know how to loosen the neckline right?" The blond drill hair girl nodded to his question. "Good, tend to her while I tend to the other one." Saito then headed to Louise, who is wiping herself with a handkerchief.

"You okay?" Saito asked in a genuinely concerned voice.

"I'm fine." Louise replied hoarsely.

A moment later, there was a vehement comment from some of the students which summarizes of Louise being a Zero and a failure mage. Saito felt sympathy for her. Suddenly he realized, he will protect her, and help her as much as he could, simply because she saved his life.


	4. April Fools Chapter

**Warning: This chapter contains gore.**

April 1,20XX Earth Time.

Somewhere near Saxe-Gothe.

Saito woke up in his 'weird' dream. It was the third time this week, simply put, one of the man in red and black tight suit, in which he can't remember well the appearance, told him he was 'shipped to Extra', with Derflinger agreeing with the weirdo. Everytime he has this dream, he wakes up late in the morning. Deciding not to think about his 'weird' dreams, he sits on the bed there for five minutes, contemplating of what happened for the past three weeks. That night, during a festival that is the equivalent of New Year back home. The enemy used some mild-altering substance on what he suspects tainting their supplies, turning half of their force against them. They retreated back to the port of Rosais. The current-commander of the invading force, knows that they can't retreat anyone on time without delaying action, so he had Louise to do the stand. But Saito did not let it happen, since he doesn't have enough time to get his Takemikazuchi, he settled on an action that will net him the Darwin Award. It was a miracle that he survived, right now he is trying to recover and pay back the half-elf that took care of her and go back to Louise.

Also, few days ago, he saw through the window, some F-15 Eagles in UN Colors flying around. It appears that they managed to get here, considering that they were flying in plain sight, they don't have the logistics problem. Which means one thing, his homewolrld managed to get here with the help of some scientist. Though one questions came to his head. What is their exact motive? There were several theories coming to Saito's head and is trying to figure out again why are they here.

There was a knock on the door. It was Tiffania, the blond half-elf with a feature that is not expected on someone with a petite frame. The very half-elf that takes care of him, she is carrying a tray, with today's brunch. She put in the table beside him, and greeted him.

"Good Morning, Saito" Tiffania greeted with a smile.

"Godd Morning to you too, Tifa" Saito replied to with a smile.

"How is your leg?"

Saito take a look again at his leg, his leg was heavily damaged by an earth magic during his suicide charge just as he met the commander of the force. He can tell it by his ornaments decorating his utilitarian gear and a good compliment of mage knight bodyguards. Fortunately, Derflinger uses the magic it absorbed starting from the first time he witness it absorb magic. And now he is here, crippled until his legs recover, thanks to magic, he touched the makeshift cast that is keeping the bone aligned until he recovered. He seriously needed a doctor and medicine back home but he know better than complain, besides Tifa's magic saved him from his grievous wound and prevented facial scaring. "Yeah, its fine, I believe the pain is long gone."

"I see, but we have to wait for at least four days until it recovers, as you know, it was very severe."

"Right, I believe I should start eating now." With that, Saito took the spoon and fork. When he is about to take his first bite, Tiffania asked him.

"Saito, can you tell me more about your world, especially your experiences at war." Tiffania asked. Saito can tell that she is curious and decided to tell his story. Last time, his details were vague, since he has no reason to tell his past in-depth. Now, he decided to satisfy her curiosity about his world.

He told her the war in more detail. Starting the moon, and on their defeat, and when it landed on their planet, and how humanity is not faring well until the day the Superior was gone. He then went back on the time on his first combat down to the time he was here. He told her his losses, the horrors, their victories.

An unknown time has passed, the main dish, the stew and soup was gone. All that was remaining in the tray was the half-filled water and a half of an apple. Tiffania went back, now playing her harp in order to soothe his mind. As the harp plays, he started to recall the woman he genuinely loved. She was being eaten alive along with her TSF, while he in his crippled TSF just watched. Saito's mind started to rethink of his other past, when suddenly he started to smell something. He looked through the window trying to identify that smell. He ignored the squelching sound that he heard as he tries to process what is the familiar smell was. The smell, it was like…sulfur.

Then his soldier instinct kicks in, his instinct tells him to get Derflinger in the other room and get Tiffania and the children to safety. As he turns around, what he sees made him jolt back in horror and puke out his brunch.

Tiffania, her face was skinned. Her left eye was gone while the other one was dangling. He looked at the offender and tries to identify the familiar offender. To his horror, it was the Soldier-class Beta, biting her head and then its jaw crushes her head so hard that Tiffania's head burst into nothingness. Saito who is visibly shaking, ignored Tiffania's blood that splashed at him and take a hard look at the Soldier-class. He started to crawl back and tried to go to the safety of the window, he wanted to run but his legs were crippled. He was cornered, he was helpless, and he can't help anyone, even the children outside who was now screaming in terror while some call out their now dead guardian.

Suprisingly, the soldier-class spoke. "Hmmm, last time I chomp a blonde like that, it was back in Yokohoma base. The biological computer who watched me eat the long haired blonde like that, it ran and scream for help… or something like that. While you just errr… sit there like that. Which makes you interesting you know, perhaps we should take you with us and see why you reacted like that."

The stammering Saito however won't take its words, his shaking hands searching for his pistol. He has no chance to escape, since he is surrounded. He was left with two choices, and he choose to die as a human and his own terms rather than be eaten or whatever the BETA said. In fact, he doesn't believe the monster. Finally, he found his pistol and decided to take his one and only chance.

"Louise, I hope that they can protect you."

The soldier-class suprisingly,shielded itself with its arms, but to his surprise the gun wasn't aimed for itself.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" The creature asked. the reply came in action not words as the biological computer shoot itself in the head and crashed out of the bed. The creature shook its head and moves toward the biological computer, and carried it and goes to its peers where it will ask for 'cargo assistance'.


End file.
